End Her Suffering
by Kira of Darkness
Summary: Blake died because she hesitated! Ruby died because she still thought she could free her sister. I will not falter... I will make sure Ruby's suffering ends here...


_I'm choking... I can't breathe... My lungs are burning... It feels like Satan is scorching my insides alive..._

She stared down at the girl below her who was wallowing in agony, her arms smeared in both of their blood. Her clothes were torn, revealing swamped and deformed skin, scars adorning her back like an artist was slashing with paint upon a canvas.

Yang looked up at her assailant, her lilac eyes long before turned red with pain, torment, and sadistic hatred. Their eyes clashed in a violent storm, red with white.

"Why Weiss?" Croaked Yang, trying to stand her arms so she was somewhat off the ground. The assailant sneered at her attempt to stand and launched her foot at Yang's exposed abdomen, sending her to roll across the grass below her. Yang in response let loose some blood that was shot up to her neck from the force. It landed on the green plants with force, pressing the small blades down into the dirt.

Weiss walked acutely towards the downed brawler, her heels creating soft noises as they crushed the tainted grass below her.

Weiss knelt down beside Yang, "How about the fact you killed Ruby in cold blood. Remember, because you loved her?" Weiss asked angrily, her eyes shining through the tears. Yang stared with vibrant shock, before turning her head down and sighing.

She licked the part of her lip that was missing, "I did and still do love her. I killed her so her suffering would end Weiss..." 3D cried with an audible force, turning to face Weiss. The ice queen had stood up by this point, and was brandishing Myrtenaster. She looked down at who was known before as Yang, now Dead, Draw, Domination...

"If you wanted to end her suffering 3D, than you killing yourself would've been the better option." Weiss answered with cold fury. Before 3D could lash back at her, the tip of Myrtenaster was below her chin, and with one thrust could end her life.

"Don't you dare answer that response 3D! You put Ruby through much more pain than she could imagine! You took her sister captive, threatened to have Yang destroyed at a whim, and taunted Blake to attack you _just_ to make your point known that Yang would die if she did!" Weiss shouted forcefully, spitting her saliva onto Yang. The salivated drops of water latched onto the beaten blonde, mixing with the blood that was leaking out of her nose and mouth as it traced slowly down the entities' face.

Weiss pressed Myrtenaster further down 3D, creating a new slit down the underside of 3D's face where the blood was already discharging, before shouting again, "Blake died because she hesitated! Ruby died because she still thought she could free her sister. I will not falter..." Weiss's tone was slowly getting quieter before it slimmed into a whisper, but the message was clear.

"I will make sure Ruby's suffering ends here..."

3D's eyes widened as it became set in stone. Her nerves were erratic in an attempt to gain control of her limbs despite the fact they were most likely broken. However, before Weiss could slice 3D's head off in a rage, the blonde doubled back and rolled away, making an attempt to suppress the pain even for just a moment. Weiss was in a blind fury and barely noticed the entities escape. Her eyes clouded and her brain in a thunderstorm, Weiss charged 3D and spun the dial till blue. She jumped and went for what would be a mind numbing stab. 3D rolled away again as Myrtenaster touched the thin ground, freezing it. The shards sparked off in an bizarre manner, scratching the once smooth skin of the heiress. Trickling warm blood tickled the cold flesh before freezing as well from the sudden temperature drop.

3D could feel her exterior skin slowly cooling and saw her arms becoming tinted in an icy blue. After standing shakily she barely dodged a slice from Myrtenaster and swiped her left leg at Weiss's stomach. The kick connected with a sickening crunch and Weiss dropped her sword and latched her arms quickly against the broken skin, hoping to stall the already raging blood. 3D shot her hands out and grabbed onto Weiss' head and pulled her forward, stretching the neck. Weiss didn't have time to shout in pain before she was tossed into a tree, ricocheting off of it onto the blood grass, no doubt more than a few bones shattered.

3D barreled her way towards the downed former teammate with an intent to kill, and paused as she remembered her intent to kill Ruby. Her body froze as her nerves in response shut down, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks. Weiss in the mean time was attempting to ignore the searing pain that was radiating off of her body at a tremendous rate, and soon found the sheer will power to stand up. As Weiss stood she had one arm draped across her bruised stomach and the other pressed against the tree to keep the unstable woman up, and glanced over at 3D who was staring at her with hollowed eyes, almost as if she was a zombie. Weiss seized her chance and charged forward, forgetting about Myrtenaster that was laying in the dirt a few feet away from her. All she had on her mind was to give Ruby salvation, and nothing would stop her. She slammed into 3D's stomach, bringing more flashbacks to the damaged blonde with her fight against Ruby, every minute her sister's face changed to a worse degree, before a broken one had laid before her where her heart gave its last beat.

Only when she slammed into the ground with a solid smack did 3D regain her senses. As Weiss prepared to pound the entities' face in the latter quickly moved to grip Weiss' left wrist, twisting it before the heiress could even react. A loud snap was heard next and Weiss' eyes dilated before the pain reached her brain and sent shock waves throughout the body to amplify the pain. Weiss let out a loud screech and almost collapsed had it not been for 3D shoving the heiress off before she could do so herself. Relishing in the moment 3D tried to find her legs useful again and attempted to stand, her head throbbing at when it was slammed into the ground with relentless force.

3D grinned as she held the part of her head where it split open, "You gave a ridiculous taunt about ending Ruby's suffering when you can't even back up those words. You are pathetic Schnee, always have been, always will be." She taunted, glancing through her hair behind her to see Weiss try to stand, the tiara that was placed so carefully in her hair giving way and falling onto the bloodstained grass. The band snapped and fell soon after, releasing the heiress' hair from its prison, flowing majestically as the blood gave a sheen of superiority. Weiss gripped her twitching, broken hand and was able to stand in a hunched over state, glaring with her left eye since the right one was swollen to the point where the optical item remained shut with what seemed a permanent stream of tears flowed through.

Weiss' sole white eye glared directly through the blonde strands into the red retina of 3D's, the latter waiting for the former to retaliate.

Weiss gulped heavily, trying to get some oxygen to her crowded lungs, "I will admit I wasn't that fair to Ruby, but I will still hold my promise to be the best teammate ever."

3D frowned, turning so her full body was towering over the crumbling Weiss, "What makes you think you will be the best teammate with her dead?"

Weiss took a shaky step forward, attempting to straighten herself.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

With each step Weiss' form straightened and her face went from pained to stoic. 3D didn't make a move, her right hand down by her side in a bloody fist and her left clutching the part where her head was split open, the blood flowing freely from its confines.

Now barely a foot away Weiss was standing tall, her arms by her side, albeit the left one useless, and was glaring straight up to 3D, who in turn gave her a stoic stare of her own, worried and curious at what the heiress may pull. Weiss lifted her right hand and gripped what was left of 3D's collar, who in turn launched a rapid punch at the fencer's face, hoping to create some much needed space. Weiss' grip did not falter, and her only response was her head snapping back, the hair flipping forward and now obscuring her face to 3D's vision. 3D snapped her hand back, backhanding the heiress, forcing the head to snap in the other direction. Her grip did not falter.

3D scowled and as she attempted another backhand Weiss let her grip fade and swiftly moved it to grab at the gauntlet hand, holding it with a grip even Yang herself thought impossible. Weiss slowly moved her head back and allowed her face to be visible to 3D: the cold cheeks that Weiss created earlier with the ice prison were shattered, blood flowing freely down both sides. The open eye was also bleeding, the liquid flowing from the bottom lid and down to the purple lips that were still stoic. 3D stood shocked, surprised that the petite heiress was able to block her swipe and keep it in an iron grip.

"You call me pathetic but you can't take me down..." Weiss finally spoke, her eye changing tone slightly from its snowflake white persona to a light blue color. 3D could feel her bones breaking slowly and looked down to see Weiss had already broken through the gauntlet.

With the iron hold tightening even more, Weiss spoke in a quiet tone, "To be the best teammate, one must attempt to gain the respect of his/her partner, and train constantly to test both of them, to make both of them stronger..." One bone.

The heiress continued, "They learn through time what each other likes and hates, and through time help make up for the teammate had lost in the past..." Two bones. 3D very shakingly removed her left hand from her head and went for a forceful punch again, striking solidly against Weiss' already frozen and busted cheek. Weiss let go and stumbled towards the ground allowing 3D time to attempt to soften the pain that was pulsing through her injured right wrist.

Weiss, now on the ground, spat out some blood, leaving her mouth ajar to let the remains fall at a slow pace. 3D swung her right leg through momentum alone and slammed it right into the fallen girl's side, slamming a few rib bones into some intestines. Weiss herself rag dolled slightly and coughed up some more blood staining more of her face and hair as she rolled through it.

3D continued for Weiss, "And then attempts to reconcile with that teammate, and with time they could create a bond almost impossible to break. Only death can sever that bond." 3D looked down at the broken and defeated Weiss, a small hint of remorse for what she had done. She had hurt Yang's entire team, destroyed them from the inside out.

3D looked away from Weiss and saw Myrtenaster on the ground about 10 feet away, and knew what she had to do. With a severe limp and an almost broken right hand, 3D shuffled awkwardly through the bloody grass towards Myrtenaster, hoping to end it.

_Give me back Yang! You sick monster!_

_I don't care if you die. I know you are not my real sister, and I'm damn sure she's cheering for me to rip your head off and throw it into a bed of spikes._

_I will make sure Ruby's suffering ends here..._

Weiss managed to roll onto her side and glanced through her strands of stray hair saw 3D limping towards Myrtenaster, and her eye widened, a few tears leaking. With one good arm she started crawling towards her rapier, hoping to stop the entity. She gripped the smothered grass blades and, with tried and true strength, attempted to pull herself closer. What was left of her outfit was stained with that mystic color of red, and her hand was starting to prune from the liquid as well. Her vision was getting blurry as Weiss realized she wasn't going to make it.

3D reached Myrtenaster and kneeled down to pick it up, holding the metallic object with a care she had once forgotten. The handle was soft yet tough, allowing for quick changes in the grip to better oneself with precision strikes. Lethal, precision strikes. She glanced down at the hammer at the end of the handle and pressed it down. The dial in turn spun until it landed on blue, where the blade started shimmering in a light blue light, reflecting off of the bloodstained blonde's face.

A hand gripping her ankle snapped 3D out of her stupor, and looked down to see Weiss look up at her with a pleading, torn look. A stoic expression was all she got in return, and 3D snapped her leg out of the heiress' weak hold. With her foot 3D managed to turn Weiss so she was on her back, and saw almost nothing but red, through the blood stained onto her skin and clothes, to the tear stricken face, to the pained, light blue and red tinted eye.

Yang smiled softly down to Weiss, "Ruby's suffering is ending here Weiss. She doesn't have to worry about you two being separated anymore."

With that, Yang stabbed Myrtenaster into Weiss' heart.

**Kira: *behind a couch, surrounded by weapons* If you couldn't tell, this is a direct sequel to Because I Love You. Now, please don't kill me for this, but I've been a bit depressed and went through a deep conversation with a close friend of mine actually not too long ago, and made this. I had intended for the ending to be quite different, but this came out as a result of that conversation. I don't know, just feeling a little twisted. I had also recently finished Madoka Magica, which is god damn heartbreaking, and also got stuck on the ending theme which as of right now have been listening to the full song for about 5 hours straight. XD I am really in love with this song, even if I can't understand the lyrics. What does Madoka Magica have anything to do with this? Well, it's really depressing and anyone thinking it's just some moe magical girl show... You are DEAD, no, DREAD wrong... I am so sorry for that... Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't kill me! *hides back behind couch***


End file.
